¿Quién es el niño de las Rosas?
by AlreschA
Summary: [Bueno me quedaré...]Claudia y Carl intentan llegar a su destino pero tienen un problemilla y tardan un poco más. Mientras en Cáncer...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Aquel hermoso día, diez de marzo, la luna lucía con intenso brillo, era una noche hermosa. El Patriarca, Shion, contemplaba tumbado todas las constelaciones desde Start Hill. Estaba acompañado por su hermano, Arles. Desde esa colina se ven todas las constelaciones sea cual sea la época del año.

Algo en la constelación de Piscis hizo pensar al Patriarca.

—Esta noche la constelación de Piscis esta más brillante…—Shion se incorporo.

—Ya sabes lo que eso significa, hermano

—Mañana mandaremos una misión a la amazona de Piscis. Puede que ahora este descansando…—Arles afirmo con la cabeza. Shion siguió—Debemos comunicarle enseguida que el futuro Santo de Piscis ha nacido esta noche.

—Pero ahora deberíamos volver al Santuario a descansar

—Tienes razón es tarde

Se levantaron del suelo y se fueron al Santuario.

..--...--...--...--..

Al día siguiente, muy de mañana; el Patriarca ordenó venir a la Amazona de Piscis, la única mujer del Santuario, su pelo azul turquesa y sus ojos… nadie lo sabe con seguridad, siempre estuvieron tapados por la máscara reglamentaria toda su vida. Su máscara poseía escamas doradas desde la oreja hasta el mentón, era una auténtica obra de arte.

Italiana, nacida en Venecia el veintinueve de Febrero (aquel año era bisiesto). Se llama Claudia.

La Pisciniana fue rápida en llegar hasta el Santuario, ya que Piscis es la duodécima casa del zodiaco, la más próxima al Templo del Patriarca.

Llegó hasta la sala donde se encontraba el Patriarca. Se arrodilló ante él y bajo la cabeza.

— ¿Me buscabais Señor?

—Si, tengo una misión importante para ti. Hoy mismo partirás del Santuario en busca de tu futuro discípulo, su nacimiento sucedió ayer, búscalo y sigue su pista hasta que la estrella dé la señal. No llames la atención.

—Si Señor, haré las maletas y partiré en busca del futuro aprendiz.

Claudia marchó del Santuario sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

..--...--...--...--..

Tras buscar durante tres años llegó a suecia algo le decía que el pequeño se encontraba allí. Se recorrió toda Suecia; y en una pequeña ciudad llamada Göteborg tuvo una corazonada. Allí el clima era frío, pero no tanto como en Groenlandia donde la Amazona había entrenado. Se recorrió toda la ciudad sin que su presencia fuera notada; tal como le había dicho el Patriarca.

Al llegar al barrio del sur se encontró con unos campos llenos de hermosas rosas. Claudia se preguntó como harían para resistir al frío invierno.

A lo lejos se veía una pequeña casita con un pequeño jardín lleno de mas rosas, pero esas eran especiales como si alguien les hablara todos los días y las tratara como personas, solo que estas no se podían mover. Se acercó unos cuantos metros para ver a al niño que estaba sentado entre tantas rosas.

El niño se dio la vuelta y vio a la Amazona mirándolo, así que giró nuevamente la cabeza de la vergüenza que le daba que le observaran. Claudia no dudo aquel era el niño que estaba buscando. Aquel niño era bellísimo su cabello azul celeste, sus ojos como dos gotas de agua cristalina, una cara pálida, pero a la vez hermosa. Iba vestido con un pantalón vaquero, un jersey y por encima un chaquetón de pluma de forro polar rosa.

Todas las noches la pisciniana mira el cielo, sobre todo la constelación de Piscis a que le diera la señal para llevarse al pequeño.

Pasaron años y todavía nada. Hasta que un buen día por la mañana, violaron al padre a su padre, pensando que era una mujer, tenía un toque afeminado, sus labios finos, su pelo largo y brillante…en fin que parecía más mujer que hombre. Cayeron en tal depresión que él, y su esposa que llegaron al punto de suicidarse, dejando al pobre niño solo y sin familia.

Aquella noche la constelación de Piscis brillaba como nunca.

El Patriarca, desde el Santuario, también la vio.

—Es el momento. Mañana, quizás pasado vendrá la Amazona de Piscis con su nuevo aprendiz.

Mientras en Suecia, Claudia buscaba al niño por los alrededores de la casa, pero no estaba. Buscó por casi toda la ciudad hasta que lo encintró llorando debajo del puente desde donde sus padres se habían suicidado. Ella se acercó lentamente. Le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó con su recientemente aprendido sueco.

—S… soy Car…l sniff, sniff… ¿Y tu? Sniff —El pobre niño siguió llorando.

—Yo soy Claudia, Amazona del signo de Piscis del Santuario Ateniense—

Cuando oyó que era Amazona; al niño se la abrieron los ojos como platos

—Así que es cierto que hay doce caballeros dorados en Grecia, que protegen a la diosa Athena… ¿O es que estas loca y cuentas mentiras?

—No te estoy mintiendo.

— ¿Y cómo lo voy a saber?

—Porque me manda mi Señor, a darte la oportunidad de formar parte del Santuario siendo mi aprendiz para convertirte en caballero dorado

— ¿Estas loca? Eso es pura mentira, solo te quieres aprovechar de mi porque estoy solo. Y además hay muchos niños más que puedan hacer eso. ¿Por qué debería ser yo?

—Porque tú, eres el elegido por la constelación de Piscis.

—Mmm...—Carl empezaba a dudar.

—Dime una cosa Carl…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a Grecia y entrenar para ser caballero dorado?

El niño se quedo sin respiración durante unos segundos, pero no respondió.

—Haber, te repito la pregunta… ¿quieres venir conmigo?

—N…no se.

—Venga… ¿qué vas a hacer aquí, además, no tienes familia

—Es verdad— pensó Carl, pero no lo dijo.

Hubo un largo silencio de unos minutos que parecían no acabar. Pero, de repente se oyó una vocecita.

—Si— Era Carl, pero estaba hablando para el cuello de camisa

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que si! Que voy al Santuario.

—Muy bien coge tus cosas y nos vamos ahora mismo, el Patriarca estará esperando nuestra llegada.

— ¿A mí también me está esperando?

—Claro.

Carl se levantó del suelo muy animado, se sentía importante porque a él también lo estuvieran esperando.

—Pues vallamos primero a mi casa y luego…—respondió —¡AL SANTUARIO! .

La verdad es que el niño no iba muy convencido, porque Claudia era una persona desconocida para él; pero le daba igual, además ¿Qué podía perder, no tenía familia, y acabaría en un orfanato hasta que alguien lo adoptara, y aun así seguramente no tendría suerte y lo someterían a trabajos forzosos de sol a sol en alguna fabrica de muñecos o algo así. (Nuestro pequeño Afrodita, era muy (pero MUY, MUY, MUY) pesimista)

Pensó que se estaba pasando siendo trágico así que cambió de humor.

El pequeño estaba contento porque el Santuario sería como su casa, y los caballeros, su familia. Entonces llevó a Claudia hasta su casa y metió todo en su maleta.

Ella le estiro el brazo y él se lo agarró y se marcharon rumbo a Grecia.

**

* * *

**

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

**Göteborg:** Ciudad al noroeste de Suecia. La ciudad, fundada por el Rey Gustavo II, fue construida por holandeses; y en el siglo XVII el holandés, el alemán, el sueco y el inglés eran idiomas oficiales. La Göterborg moderna, con amplios bulevares, parques y casas de piedra, fue construida en el cambio de siglo (XIX – XX). La copa Volvo Ocean Race de vela, finaliza en el puerto de la ciudad Sueca.

..--...--...--...--..

Un Prologo cortiro. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis unos PRECIOSOS (y bienvenidos) reviews. Ojalá no haya muchas faltas...

**Kissis**


	2. Cap1 La llegada Extraordinaria

**Derechos:** los personajes y la trama de Saint Seiya pertenecen al Sr. Kurumara y CIA, yo los uso sin retribuciones de ningún tipo, salvo unos ADORABLES review de unas somáticas personas nn

¡Gracias a la Dama Arual por su tiempo invertido en corregir este capítulo!

****

**Capítulo 1**

**La llegada extraordinaria ¿Extraordinaria¡No!**

Tomaron un autobús hasta la ciudad de Jönkoping.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Llegamos tarde al aeropuerto, perderemos el avión. 

—Es que me canso llevamos mucho tiempo andando¿está muy lejos?

— ¿No querrás que la primera impresión que se lleve el Patriarca de ti sea la de tardón¿Verdad?

En ese momento Carl se levanto y echó a correr con la rapidez del rayo.

* * *

Siguieron andando. El aeropuerto estaba a unos metros de ellos. Habían llegado justo para embarcar. 

—Menos mal, porque si llegamos a perder el avión...— Carl echó un suspiro.

—Ya, pero si hubiésemos llegado tarde sería por tú culpa.

Carl la miró de un poco mal; con el ceño un poco fruncido, mientras que ella, en un acto juguetón, le sacó la lengua.

* * *

En Suiza pararon a comer, luego cogerían otro avión hacia Atenas. 

— ¿Tú, que quieres?

—Mmm...—Carl pensó que suiza era la capital del chocolote y como a todo niño le gusta así que se decidió por eso.

—Chocolate

—Como quieras, a mi tráigame una ensalada de frutas, por favor.

Empezaron a comer y no tardaron mucho en acabar. Y de nuevo, se pusieron rumbo a Grecia.

Durante el trayecto, Claudia, le enseñó al pequeño sueco, ciertas palabras imprescindibles en griego (hola, soy Carl, y ese tipo de cosas)

Tras unas largas horas llegaron a Atenas pidieron un taxi y se dirigieron al Santuario.

* * *

Al llegar al Santuario Carl, estaba medio dormido pero, la Amazona le dio un golpecito en la espalda y abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Cuando los abrió por completo, vio unos templos enormes que subían hasta el último que era el mayor. Carl se supuso que era el del Patriarca. Miro cada casa unos seis segundos cada una, pudo contar doce. Adivinó que cada una era de un signo, y si mal no recordaba la primera casa estaba custodiada por el signo Aries. 

Empezaron a entrar porque parecía no haber nadie, pero Claudia sentía la presencia de alguien pequeño.

De repente, delante de ellos, apareció un niño unos dos años mayor que Carl. Tenía el pelo violeta y los ojos verdes, tenía dos puntos en lugar de cejas.

—Buenas tardes Señora Claudia. Que alegría volver a verla— dijo educadamente el chico, Carl no entendió ni una palabra.

—Buenas tardes Mü. ¿Podemos pasar la casa de Aries?

—Claro que podéis, siempre que queráis tú y…—Mü miró a Carl, el cual estaba mirando el suelo.

—Es mi aprendiz. Se llama Carl.

—Hola, Carl —saludó con una gran sonrisa amistosa.

—Hola— Dijo con su recién aprendido griego, Carl levantó la cabeza y vio aquel cabello violeta

—Voy a plantar rosas con el color de tu pelo — Carl pensó en decirlo, pero prefirió estar callado; además de que no sabría decirlo en griego.

Los dos atravesaron el templo sin problemas.

Mü era un lemuriano. El aprendiz de Shion de Aries, el Patriarca.

La segunda casa es la de, Tauro que estaba completamente vacía, entonces pasaron sin riesgo alguno.

La tercera es del signo de géminis. Allí se encontraban un niño, entre doce y trece año. Tenía el pelo de color azul con reflejos azul cielo y unos ojos verdes, cuanto mas cerca de la pupila mas claro y cuanto mas alejado más oscuro, eso daba un efecto muy bonito. Iba vestido con una túnica marrón, por debajo unos pantalones blancos con unas botas por encima marrones, con un cinturón marrón oscuro por la cintura, y unas muñequeras echas con vendas.

Estaba estudiando un libro en inglés, Carl intento leer el título pero no entendió nada, ponía algo así como "Constellations" o algo así. Detrás de el se encontraba su maestro Kai de géminis.

—Buenos tardes, Claudia—

—Buenos tardes Kai— respondió ella — ¿podemos atravesar la casa de Géminis?

—Claro, siempre que queráis.

Kai, era de Hawai, tenía el cabello largo y dorado con leves toques rojizos, era muy moreno de piel y sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda.

Carl perdió la vista admirando al joven apoyado en una de las columnas de Géminis.

Pasaron el templa rápidamente aun que la casa de géminis es la más grande.

— Dentro de cuatro días tendrá que afrontar la prueba del signo de géminis— dijo Claudia con voz pausada.

La cuarta casa estaba custodiada por el signo de Cáncer.

Se oían fuertes estruendos como si estuvieran pegando golpes contra las paredes.

Los Piscinianos, pasaron cuidadosamente, hasta que un niño de cabello azul con una toalla de entrenamiento colgándole al cuello les interrumpió el camino, no era mucho más alto que el Pisciniano, tenía los ojos pequeños y un poquito alargados y negros.

— ¿Quiénes sois y qué queréis?— El chico habló con un tono arrogante.

—Soy la amazona de Piscis y el…— señalo al niño— es mi aprendiz.

A la Amazona no le caía bien ni el Santo de Cáncer, era muy presuntuoso para su gusto, a veces le entraban unas ganas de agarrarlo por el cuello…pero se contenía para no tener problemas aun que la verdad que el Santo de Cáncer no se llevaba bien con ningún Caballero, era demasiado orgulloso.

—Bueno¿y qué? yo soy el futuro Santo de Cáncer, Máscara de la Muerte. ¿Para qué queréis pasar?

¿Qué? Es que no se te entiendo V-O-C-A-L-I-Z-A.

—Bu-e-no¿y qué? Yo, soy, el, fu-tu-ro, San-to, de, Cán-cer, Más-ca-ra, de, la Muer-te. ¿Pa-ra, qué, que-ré-is, pa-sar?—El chico habla parando en cada palabrada que decía con un tono de burla.

— Para poder llegar a la decimosegunda casa, la de Piscis.

En aquel momento llego el Santo de Cáncer. Iba con su pelo hacia a tras lleno de gomina. Por su cara los dos supusieron que había estado más de dos horas frente a un espejo peinándose la cabellera.

—Pasad; pero que sepáis que no me gusta que me ensucien la casa unos blandengues que…— El Santo no sabía que decir porque no tenía vocabulario alguno.

—A mí tampoco me agrada vuestra presencia y si nos disculpa, nos vamos.

El pequeño se apiadaba de Mascara de la Muerte por tener un maestro tan presuntuoso, porque a Carl no le parecía tan mala persona, solo que se iba por ahí haciéndose el machote.

Cuando ya habían salido de la casa, Claudia pronunció unas palabras que el pobre Carl no pudo entender.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Le picaba la curiosidad por saber que decía porque no parecía muy contenta.

—No nada, sólo que no soporto al Santo.

— ¿Cómo se llama el Santo?

—Se llama Quiuguer, y es una mala persona, no te acerques a el.

El pequeño afirmó con la cabeza. A Carl el nombre de Quiuguer le parecía el nombre perfecto para ponérselo a un cangrejo (como mascota)

Siguieron caminando ya la noche se iba acercando.

La quinta casa estaba custodiada por el signo de Leo.

En ella se encontraban dos aprendices, pero el mayor estaba entrenando al pequeño, cosa que nuestro pequeño no entendía mucho pero no le puso importancia al asunto como para preguntárselo a Claudia.

El mayor debía de tener unos doce años y el menor cuatro, dos menos que Carl.

—Hola Amazona Dorada de Piscis—

—Hola, Aioros. Me quedaría a hablar pero tengo prisa.

Al salir de la casa Claudia le dijo al pequeño.

—Ellos son, Aioros y Aioria, son hermanos.

Aioros, el mayor tenía el pelo castaño con unos ojos azules oscuros. Por otra parte su hermano, Aioria, tenía el pelo castaño al igual que su hermano pero un poco más claro y los ojos también azules pero más oscuros que su hermano. Aioros era uno de los aprendices más mayores junto con el geminario.

La Amazona y el pequeño siguieron su camino. Al pequeño no le había gustado mucho Aioría, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja no le hacía mucha gracia, casi le daba miedo aquella, le parecía demasiado perfecta.

Siguieron subiendo escaleras.

La siguiente casa era de Virgo, pero estaba vacía, así que pasaron velozmente.

Carl pensó en preguntarle quien era el Santo de Virgo. Pero se le adelantó.

—El Santo de Virgo no está, probablemente halla ido a la India a meditar, lo hace muy a menudo junto con su discípulo. Se llama Salomón, y su pupilo...no se no me acuerdo, sólo se que es Indio, era un nombre que empezaba por "S" haber si me acuerdo...

― ¡Ya! Lo tengo, Sagacius...no ese no era. Sha-ge, Sha-gi, Sha-lo, Sha-gu...—

Claudia siguió probando nombres hasta que en el último escalón antes de llegar a Libra, gritó.

—¡Shaka!—Aquel nombre retumbó por todas partes, en acto seguido Claudia se llevo las manos a la boca para tapársela y puso cara de "yo no he sido"

—_Muy bien Claudia lo has logrado seguro que ahora Carl te toma por una chica muy pero que MUY tronada y sale corriendo hasta abajo del todo._

Carl ni se in mutó, incluso se rió.

—_Que suerte que tienes._

Esa era una de las muchas veces que Claudia se quedaba en babia hablando consigo misma.

Después de Virgo se encontraba Libra, la cual también estaba vacía. También la pasaron sin entretenerse.

La siguiente casa era de Escorpio.

Allí se encontraba un pequeño niño con una cabellera azul y unos ojos turquesas preciosos. El niño estaba rompiendo sacos de harina con un haz de luz que salía de su dedo. Iba vestido con una túnica de entrenamiento azul, un cinturón de cuero atando por la cintura con unos pantalones por debajo. Carl le miraba de reojo aquellas largas y finas pestañas negras sin que él se diese cuenta, pero lo que no sabía era que si se había dado cuenta, entonces Carl se giró para mirarlo, y el aprendiz se distrajo y falló el tiro contra el saco de harina que se calló por todo suelo. Puso una cara de terror, era como si le fuera a caer un castigo muy gordo.

Carl se sintió un poco culpable por lo ocurrido.

—_Estupendo Carl, la has chafado como siempre..._

—Jo...—El pobre niño agachó la cabeza y fue corriendo por una escoba.

En aquel preciso instante, apareció el Santo de Escorpio.

—Buenas tardes, Claudia.

—Buenas tardes, Nefer.

Nefer era el Santo de Escorpio. Era un egipcio bastante alto, de cabellos dorados y largos hasta la cadera, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, muy bellos. El aspecto de Nefer era de duro pero seguro que detrás de tanta armadura había alguien sensible.

La voz de Claudia era dulce pero solo la había utilizado con su pupilo y con Nefer.

Claudia se quedó unos minutos mirando embobada a Nefer.

—_A...Pero que guapo que es, no, no es guapo, es guapísimo. —Claudia echó otro de sus suspíros._

—Mm... ¿Qué quieren?— A Nefer le asustaban las miradas de Claudia… ni que andara desnudo…

— Ee... ¿Qué? A... ya¿Podemos atravesar la casa de de Escorpio? —Dirigiéndose al Santo

—Claro, ya sabes que tú siempre serás bien recibida aquí. Tu presencia nos agrada.

—Muchas gracias, pero tengo prisa.

—_Te felicito Claudia es la cuarta vez que te embobas mirando a Nefer. ¿Qué pensará de mí ahora? Bueno pero es que es tan... guapo...— otro suspiro._

—_Claudia está muy tronada lo que decía yo en Suecia, ja_

A Carl le había gustado el niño aun que era menor que él. Le hubiera gusta haberse quedado con el a jugar pero no podía, también le hubiera gustado saber como se llama, le hubieran gustado tantas cosas...

— ¿Cómo se llame el pupilo de Escorpio?

—Se llama Milo, y es un buen chico, al igual que su maestro.

—_Y tanto... ¿Pero en que pienso? Deberíamos apresurarnos. _

Carl estuvo pensando en Milo todo el tiempo hasta que llegaron a la novena casa, la de Sagitario, la cual estaba vacía.

—Esta casa está vacía porque el Santo de Sagitario ha tenido que hacer una misión para el Patriarca y a su aprendiz, ya lo has conocido en la casa de Leo, es Aioros, hermano de Aiorias el aprendiz de Leo.

—Entonces¿porque estaba Aioros entrenando a Aioria?

—Porque el Santo de Leo, Víctor, recibió una orden del Patriarca hace más de dos años y todavía no ha vuelto de España.

La siguiente casa era la de Capricornio. En ella se encontraba un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules oscuros (casi negros). Estaba sentado en un sillón, leyendo un libro de biología en griego.

Cuando se adentraron un poco más en el templo, el chico noto su presencia, se levantó y dejó el libro sobre una mesita cercana.

Carl observó la gigantesca estatua que había en el interior del templo, era Athena entregando una espada a un caballero.

—_Ospi cacho de estatua_

—Mi maestro ha bajado al pueblo y no volverá hasta dentro de unas horas.

—De acuerdo entonces no tendremos problemas para pasar esta casa ¿verdad?

—Claro, pasad.

Cuando ya habían salido del templo, la Amazona se dirigió al pequeño.

—El es Shura, aprendiz de Capricornio, es español de Mérida. Su maestro es Alfonso, también español, pero gallego.

—Su maestro es BASTANTE propenso a la bebida pero sabe contenerse.

_Ejem...claro sabe contenerse...dejémoslo así._

— ¿Y la estatua del templo? Era Ath...— Claudia le cortó

—Es Athena y lo que le entrega al caballero es la espada Excálibur.

— ¿Y que...?— Claudia le volvió a cortar.

—Es el regalo de Athena a su Caballero más fiel.

La noche estaba cayendo. Siguieron su camino.

La siguiente casa era la de Acuario, era la única casa redonda. Carl sintió un escalofrío con sólo mirarla.

—Cuidado con lo que haces y dices en esta casa—Claudia hablo con una voz seria.

—Espero que le caigas bien al Santo, al fin y al cabo será nuestro vecino.

—_Si eso esperemos porque sino... tienes la guerra preparada._

Entraron cuidadosamente sin hacer ningún ruido. Carl sentía miedo por lo que le había dicho la Amazona. La casa estaba decorada en mármol. En cada columna había una fina capa de cristal. Cuando ya estaban casi en el centro del templo vieron a un pequeño niño que estaba intentando congelar una piedra con las manos agarradas. Aquel pequeño tenía los cabellos largos, un poco por debajo del hombro, y azules, aun que según los miraras también eran verdosos e incluso un poco pelirrojo. Sus ojos eran fríos como dos cristales, como el hielo, que con solo mirarlos te congelabas.

Carl lo miraba con cara de miedo, y no le pararía tan diabólico pero aun así no se confiaba, y menos todavía de alguien que esté congelando rocas.

En aquel momento apareció el Santo de Acuario, Bladimir. Es ruso, de una ciudad llamada Anadyr. Tenía el cabello azul verdoso, en sus ojos cristalinos, una mirada que congelaba e alma con solo mirarla. También tenía un fino bigote.

— _¡Ala!...lo que nos faltaba, como no me ponga a rezar...estamos listos._

—Buenas noches, Bladimir— Claudia agachó la cabeza como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia.

Carl, al verla, también agachó la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Claudia.

Cuando Carl oyó aquella voz tan fría, tuvo un poco de miedo lo cual le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pero la curiosidad le venció y abrió lentamente un ojo para ver si había pasado algo, pero solamente, Bladimir se había acercado unos pasos a donde se encontraban.

¿Qué os trae por aquí? Hace años que no cruzas esta casa.

—Ya, ee...— Claudia miró de reojo a Carl para que Bladimir también lo viese.

—Ya lo he entendido, así que tienes un nuevo pupilo.

—Así es, y llegará a Santo, te lo aseguro.

—Permíteme dudarlo...tiene un cierto parecido a la Diosa Afrodita— El acuariano habló con voz de humillación hacia el pequeño, pero lo dijo en voz baja, sin que se diesen cuenta los Piscinianos.

— ¿Podemos pasar?

—Si, pero ya sabe que el transito asiduo es muy molesto. Espero que no bajen a deshora. Podría... no parecerme... AGRADABLE.

Empezaron a cruzar la casa. Carl seguía rápido a Claudia porque tenía miedo de Bladimir y no quería quedarse allí.

La siguiente casa, la última, era la de Piscis. Carl miró detenidamente su futura casa al fin y al cabo viviría en ella.

Cuando la cruzaron, a Carl se la abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que había un jardín trasero, y lo que más le impresionó es que estaba lleno de rosas de todos los colores. Los que más le gustaban al niño eran; las blancas, las negras y las rosas.

—Luego podrás quedarte a verlas detenidamente, pero ahora debemos llegar hasta el Patriarca.

Carl afirmo con la cabeza.

—_Rosas, rosas, rosas, rosas...—Carl cantaba para si mismo._

Siguieron su camino. Carl ya estaba cansado de subir tantas escaleras.

Por fin llegaron al último templo donde se encontraba el Patriarca, la casa etaba custodiada por numerosos guardias.

—Pedimos permiso para ver al Patriarca.

—Pueden pasar, no está reunido con nadie.

Pasaron discretamente. Estaba decorada en mármol y numerosas bóvedas. En cada pasillo que salía a derecha o a izquierda se encontraban estatuas de antiguos Patriarcas. Al final del pasillo principal se encontraba una enorme puerta de oscuro roble. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron al Patriarca sentado en un majestuoso trono tapizado en terciopelo rojo y estampador dorado. Llevaba puesta una máscara dividida en dos colores; Rojo y azul marino. A su derecha se encontraba su hermano, Arles, el cual también tenía su rostro tapado.

Se acercaron cuidadosamente y se arrodillaron ante él.

—Aquí está, Señor, he encontrado a mi pupilo.

El Patriarca giro la cabeza en dirección al pequeño, cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, Carl pudo oír en su cabeza como el Patriarca le hablaba.

— ¿Juras fidelidad a la Diosa Athena?

El pequeño afirmó con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa pintada en la cara.

— _¿Qué¿Jurar fidelidad? Jeje, como mola._

—Amazona Dorada de Piscis, quedáis a cargo de vuestro nuevo aprendiz. Que Atenea guíe vuestros pasos.

— _Bien Claudia lo has conseguido ahora vas a tener que soportar a un fanático por las rosas. Creo que hice mal en dejar las rosa más de tres años sin cuidado alguno, cuando Carl las vea en las malas condiciones en las que están...me llamará asesina, porque que menos esperarte de un niño que habla con las rosas, claro. Pero tengo que decirle que a quién se las hubiera dejado¿A Bladimir? las hubiera congelado¿Aioros y Aioria? mmm...no se no me llevo con ellos y además el pequeño anda siempre con su balón… ¿Milo y Nefer? Milo correría como un salvaje porque ese niño es más travieso… y me las pisaría todos, y por supuesto que a los de Cancer jamás, con lo toscos y sádicos que pueden ser… En fin que ninguno ya se lo explicaré._

Se dieron la vuelta y salieron del Templo del Patriarca. Bajaron las escaleras y entraron por la puerta trasera de la casa de Piscis.

¿Sabes...?

— ¿Qué?

—Te pareces a la Diosa Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza, además te gustan las rosas y son las flores sagradas de Afrodita.

Carl no respondió, solo se sonrojó y hecho una tímida sonrisa, porque… ¿eso era un piropo?

**

* * *

Comentarios de la Autora¡Ohhh!... que niñita es Afrodita, a que Sí xD **

Jeje, me salió un poco miedica, pero sino... ¿dónde está la gracia?

Espero que os guste mucho y que mandéis unos **bellos reviews.**

**Agradecimiento a: **The Shade Ghost y la Dama Arual por animarme a escribir el primer capítulo mandándome rewiews y obre todo a The Shade Ghost por decirme el fallo.

**Agradecimientos de la corrección: **The Shade Ghost, FaNtaSiA dE uN AnGel, Little Nisa Pandora y la Dama Aureal.

**¡Gracias chicas!**

**Jönkoping:** La ciudad más cercana a Göterbog con aeropuerto.

**Anadyr: **Es una ciudad del este de Rusia (Asia). Ahí es donde nació Bladimir. Suele haber carreras de trineos tirados por perros.


	3. Cap 2 El entrenamiento

**Derechos**: los personajes y la trama de Saint Seiya pertenecen al Sr. Kurumara y CIA, yo los uso sin retribuciones de ningún tipo, bla, bla, bla...

¡Gracias a la Dama Arual por su tiempo invertido en corregir este capítulo! (nuevamente) xD

**Cap. 2 El Entrenamiento… "¿qué ha hecho mi ropa para merecer esto!"**

—Afrodita, Afrodita, Afrodita, Afrodita, Afrodita, Afrodita, Afrodita...—Aquel nombre se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Carl, desde hacía más de tres días, el pobre no podía ya ni dormir.

—¡AFRODITA!— Un gritó rompió el silencio de la duodécima casa.

La Amazona se levantó inmediatamente, se puso una bata y se dirigió veloz hacía el cuarto de su pupilo.

¿Qué sucede?

—N... no... no lo sé.

—Cuéntame¿que has soñado?

—Espera que piense...

Carl no se acostumbraba a tratar de "Usted" a la Pisciniana, ni dialogar con ella tratándola de Señora.

—Ya, ya me acuerdo. Estaba corriendo por un laberinto, unas rosas me perseguían y gritaban una y otra vez... Afrodita... Afrodita— (esto último lo de Afrodita... Afrodita, lo dijo con voz tétrica) —Decían ese nombre... —Carl interrumpió su historia— ¡Eh, No me estás escuchando!

— ¿Qué? A si el sueño, jeje— Claudia rió hipócrita— si que la estOOYY...—En ese momento Claudia, echó un bostezo que podía haberse comido al pequeño —escuchando... continúa.

Carl le saco la lengua disimuladamente.

—Decía, que las rosas me decían ese nombre repetidas veces, tenían una voz aguda que les salía de una diminuta boca que tenían entre sus pétalos.

Hubo un silencio que duró unos instantes, aun que a Carl todo le parecía excesivo.

—Bueno, mañana hablaremos.

—_Bien, Claudia, te felicito has elegido a un niño (mas bien tirando a niña) que tiene sueños, y lo mejor de todo es que sueña con ROSAS y además las rosas le hablan. Lo que más me extraña es que no parecía contar un sueño, puede que alguien pudiera controlar su mente pero... ¿quién semejante poder?_

A la maña siguiente Claudia fue a levantar a Carl, pero estaba dormido.

-_Bueno no habrá dormido, lo dejaré un poco más...pero no se debe acostumbrar, sino será un caballero, mal entrenado y la culpa será mía (Que se creen ellos que no va a salir a delante, ja)_

Se dirigió a la cocina, sacó un sartén se puso a preparar...

¡TORTITAS!— una voz irrumpió el silencio de la cocina

—Hombre...el "señorito" ha decidido levantase.

Carl miró arrepentido hacia el suelo.

¡Qué¿Se te pegaron las sábanas?

Guiñó un ojo y sacó le lengua disimuladamente, mientras la Amazona se daba la vuelta.

Se sentaron en las sillas. A Carl todo lo parecía "excesivo" (excesivamente grande, excesivamente alto...todo) Aquellas sillas eran de madera de haya con una inscripción del símbolo de Piscis (esa especie de "H") en el respaldo, las patas se juntaban formando una pirámide invertida y luego viceversa.

La mesa estaba decorada con cenefas por los bordes y patas, la cubría un mantel con numerosas parejas de peces persiguiéndose, uno miraba la cola del otro. La Vitro-cerámica era moderna, lo cierto es que toda lo casa estaba decorada en estilo moderno.

A Carl todavía le quedaban unos treinta centímetros para llegar con los pies al suelo, otra de las muchas cosas que le parecían gigantes eran las estanterías, a las que no llegaba ni de puntillas, ni subiéndose en una silla, a la nevera la veía infinitaaaaa… le parecía una caverna de hielo sin fondo, donde podía estar un "Reih Gough" para llevárselo, y así infinidad de cosas.

Comenzaron a comer

—Prepárate.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

― A hacer un entrenamiento físico y luego a felicitar a una persona.

¿Qué¿A correr¡No quiero!

Se cruzó de brazo, frunció el ceño y se planto en el suelo.

—_Quién se ha creído que es este para decirme "No quiero" ja_

― ¡**TE HE DICHO QUE VAMOS Y ES QUE VAMOS!**— En ese momento el cosmo de la Pisciniana se encendió tanto que hasta Carl (que no tenía ni idea del asunto) también lo sintió. Le dio un escalofrío y echó a correr hasta su cuarto, se puso una ropa de entrenamiento (claro, que todo conjuntado)

_-Ja, que se cree¿que me va a tomar por el pito del sereno?_

_-Jolin... a correr nooo... se me va poner la ropa hecha un cristo... pero sino lo hago es capaz de llevarme a un orfanato y..._

Carl se quedó pensando en lo mismo que cuando Claudia lo había ido a buscar a Suecia. (Mirar prólogo)

Legaron hasta un bosque que había cerca del Santuario. Estaba repleto de olivos. Se adentraron aun mas hasta que ya no se podía ver una entrada o salida fija. Carl empezaba a asustarse, el canto de los pájaros ya no le era agradable, el río que pasaba por allí ya no era interesante de escuchar, los árboles parecían cada vez más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más...

— ¿Podrían decirle al narrador que no sea tan, tan, tan, TAN ¡pesado?

—**Ya; vale, vale, vale, vale, no os alteréis — dijo la voz del cámara.**

_-Lo que nos faltaba, otro con el disco rallado...—._

— **¿Podríais volver a la escena, es la una de la tarde y tenemos que ir a comer "por lo menos yo me pienso largar"— dijo el Director**

—**Vale ahora sigo con la escena, a ver... ¿Dónde íbamos?**

En el "parecían cada vez más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más, más...—Dijo Claudia en un acto desesperado.

Los árboles le parecían cada vez más y más altos, anchos, largos... (Aun que no debemos olvidar que a Carl tODo le parece excesivo).

—De ahora en adelante, cuando tengamos que entrenar fuera de la casa, será en este punto del bosque ¿Me estás escuchando, Carl?

— ¡Ah¿qué? Ya, em... si, si te estaba escuchando.

_-Claroooooooo, que te estoy "escuchando" como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer..._

— ¡CARL! Escúchame o... ¿Tienes algo más importante que hacer?

_-Claro que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como pensar en aquel chico de melena azul, un poco oscura, y aquellos ojos azules oscuros y su intensa mirada...-suspiró.- Carl vuelve a la realidad antes de que Claudia te mande hacer 300 flexiones colgado en un árbol por los talones y a llegar hasta la punta de los pies mientras ella piensa en el Santo con el que tanto se emboba._

Sacudió la cabeza para volver a la Tierra, ya que estaba en las nubes.

—Lo primero que vamos a hacer en tu primer entrenamiento va a ser...

_-Ojala, que no sea hacer flexiones..._

—Lo primero, será una prueba de resistencia¡FLEXIONES!

_-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... ¡Flexiones no, eso justamente no!_

Carl puso cara de decepción.

— ¿Ocurre algo S-E-Ñ-O-R-I-T-O?—dijo con voz irónica.

—Mmmm...No Señora...—Agachó la cabeza arrepentido.

—Bien pues haz...trescientas

_-Pues si que pasa, no estoy en condiciones de hacer flexiones, ja. Tengo una idea para escaquearme jajaja (rió para si mismo con risa perversa) ¿Y si me tiró al suelo, finjo un esguince? No, se daría cuenta, pues ya sabes Carl, amigo mío ajo y agua._

Se agachó, se tumbó en suelo flexionó los brazos y empezó.

—Uno... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco... seis...

_-No parece tan difícil- En su cara vio reflejada una expresión de superioridad, hubiera sacado la lengua a Claudia pero si lo veía le habría mandado cien flexiones más y eso, no le parecía una "buena" idea._

Claudia se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó en un árbol no muy próximo de donde se encontraba Carl.

—Vamos...cuenta más alto no se te oye¿no me dirás que estás cansado?

_-¡Acércate tú¿No ves que estoy cansado y no puedo casi hablar?- Carl estaba un poco cabreado, y eso se le vio en el rostro._

_- Ay amigo...si estás ahora cansado...si esto te parece difícil...mal vamos para caballero, esto es solo el principio. Sólo me dejas una opción...venir casi todos los días a entrenar, porque de físico estas MUY mal, pero tienes fuerza de voluntad, lo sé, sólo hay que sacarla al exterior._

—Ciento nueve... ciento diez... ciento once... ciento doce... ciento trece... ciento catorce...

Los segundos pasaban. Los segundos se convertían en minutos y los minutos en horas...

_-Puff, puff, puff... retiro lo dicho antes. De fácil NADA._

El tiempo pasaba, y seguía pasando...

Y seguía...

La Pisciniana se había llevado una revista de cosmética y belleza, para no aburrirse, ya se la había leído, y releído cuarenta mil veces y estaba pensando en hacerse la manicura francesa con un par de trucos que había leído…

—Doscientas diecinueve...doscientas veinte...doscientas veintiuno... doscientas veintidós...

A Carl ya no le quedaban muchas. En la recta final, un fallo en el músculo del su brazo izquierdo le hizo desplomarse. Antes de que Claudia pudiese levantar la vista y encontrarse a su aprendiz "descansando" (insértese sarcasmo) en el suelo, éste ya estaba nuevamente ejercitando los músculos.

_-Uff, por los pelos casi me pilla nnU_

_- ¿Qué se ha creído¿Qué no le he visto? está muy equivocado, bueno, haré "la vista gorda"._

—¡Trescientas!—gritó, y se tiró al suelo, estaba muerto de cansancio.

— Bien, has podido aguantar.

— ¿Lo dudabas?—Habló con repiqueteo. Claudia, no contestó.

La Amazona miró el reloj mientras se levantaba del suelo.

— ¡Que tarde es, no llegaremos! Carl, corre al templo dúchate y cámbiate.

— ¬¬ ? ¬¬

— ¡Venga que no hay tiempo!

_-Lo que me faltaba, después de TODAS esta flexiones a subir a la última casa ¿Porqué no está la primera la de Piscis? Suertudo aprendiz de Aries..._

Carl siguió refunfuñando, cual ogro mal hablado.

— ¡Venga, arreando que no llegamos!

_- ¿A dónde?_

Carl salió corriendo hacia la duodécima y corrió hasta el baño. El baño estaba decorado con mármol en el suelo y azulejos azules con adornos de peces persiguiéndose, por toda la pared, de vez en cuando los azulejos cambiaban y aparecía el símbolo de Piscis en grande. El cuarto de baño era bastante amplio, por no decir que era la habitación más grande de toda la casa. En el centro se encontraba un enorme jacuzzi al que se accedía cruzando una larga alfombra roja. El jacuzzi estaba dotado de unos chorros de agua que caían de unos grifos en los bordes. Tenía hidromasaje y burbujas. Alrededor de la sala se encontraban bancos construidos con granito. En uno de los laterales de la sala se encantaba una especie de habitación cubierta de madera con un cartel que ponía "Σάουνα" en el otro lado se encontraba un enorme armario lleno de toallas de todos los tamaños y colores (N.A. será cosa de los Piscis pero siempre han de ir bien acordes con su pelo, ojos...)

Carl se desvistió, dejó la ropa en una cesta de mimbre de la ropa sucia que se encontraba junto a uno de los bancos. Fue entrando lentamente hasta que sólo su hermosa cara y su brillante pelo asomaban por encima de la espuma echa por el jacuzzi.

_-Que, calentita..._

Carl suspiraba mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente. Lo que más le gustaba de la sala eran los pétalos de rosas esparcidos por el suelo y los que flotaban por el agua. En la pared del fondo, frente a la puerta se encontraba una fuente en la que Carl no se había fijado, estaba "demasiado ocupado" contemplado los pétalos, la fuente era de piedra con dos peces, uno miraba a la derecha, el otro a la izquierda, se cruzaban en la zona del abdomen (C.A. mas o menos como el símbolo de channel) Al pez de la derecha le caía agua por la boca de color rosa, al de izquierda azul, que luego se mezclaban en el recipiente.

_-Está bastante bien decorado, por lo menos para mi gusto-_

Salió del jacuzzi y se dirigió hacia el armario de las toallas, otra de las cosas en que Carl no se había fijado era que la sala estaba decorada con numerosos espejos colgando de las paredes, seguía "demasiado ocupado" mirando rosas.

_-¿Le gustaran las rosas tanto como a mí? bueno, no importa._

El Pisciniano buscaba algo impaciente mientras se sujetaba con las manos, para que no se le cayera la toalla que llevaba atada a la cintura.

_-¿Dónde "rosas" está la ropa?_

En ese momento apareció la Amazona con una bolsa en la mano.

— ¿Buscabas esto?

— ¡Si¿Dónde estaba?

—En tu habitación, lógico. Cuado vallas a bañarte acuérdate de traer la ropa para cambiarte luego ¿no querrás que cuando estes yendo hacia tu cuarto con una toalla cubriéndote y que de repente aparezca... un Santo Dorado o un aprendiz?

—Mmmm... La verdad es que no pero... ¿me lo das?

—No

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué se dice?

—?

—Agg... las "palabritas mágicas"

— ¡Ah!... ya caigo... P-O-R F-A-V-O-R ¿me puedes dar eso?

Se la de, y le hecha una mirada.

—G-R-A-C-I-A-S.

—Bien, corre a tu cuarto y cámbiate inmediatamente.

— ¿A dónde vamos? Claro… si se puede saber…

—Ya lo veras —respondió su maestra, estrechando los ojos

_-¿Cómo es que no se ha dado cuenta cuando subía hacia aquí? Bueno espero que sea cierto, porque sino al llegar vamos, rectifico voy a quedar como una estúpida._

Carl corrió a pequeño cuarto, ya que era el más pequeño de la casa, se vistió y luego... se puso a peinarse.

_-¿A dónde tendremos que ir? Bueno, vallamos donde vallamos debo estar...deslumbrante, hay que causar buena impresión ¿no?_

* * *

**Comentarios de Autora:**

Juss...este capítulo es demasiado...pensativo no se si os gustará, además me parece aburrido… no estoy satisfecha con él.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado.

Todo eso de el baño...a qué es un lujo XD, bueno es la casa de Piscis y los Piscis...SOMOS DE AGUA ¿no?

En este capítulo, bueno...tuve mis dudas.

Puse que cuando piensa Carl guión y asterisco (-) y cuando, Claudia sólo guión (-)

**_Diccionario_:**

**N.A:** Notas de la Autora XD

**Σάουνα: **Sauna en griego.

**Reih Gough**: P.I. (Personaje Inventado) Diablillo, que cambia de color. Se encuentra en las zonas frías de la Tierra, aunque más bien es un personaje inventado por Carl, es demasiado fantasioso.

**Agradecimientos: **A Tala Valkov, La Dama Arual, FaNtaSiA dE uN AnGel, Little Nisa Pandora y The Shade Ghost; por apoyarnos a mi musa y a mi n,n

**Kissis**


	4. Cap 3 Desastres y Pensamientos

**Derechos**: los personajes y la trama de Saint Seiya pertenecen al Sr. Kurumara y CIA, yo los uso sin retribuciones de ningún tipo... bla, bla, bla... bueno en fin que esto ya os lo sabéis todos ¿no?

**Agradecimientos:** adivinar a quien... ¡qué raro! a La Dama Arual por ser... como se dice, bueno en formula 1 se dice piloto de pruebas así que aquí será algo así: "lectora de prueba"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Capítulo 3 **

**Desastres y Pensamientos**

* * *

— ¡Venga rápido que llegamos tarde!—esa frase se repetía en la mente de Carl.

_-¿A dónde querrá que vallamos? Cada vez se le va más la olla._

Carl salio de su diminuto cuarto en dirección a la cocina, tanto entrenamiento (bueno a lo que él le parecía TANTO entrenamiento) le había dado hambre.

Arrastro una silla hasta la encimera, se subió en ella e intentó alcanzar con la mano el manillar de la puerta de la estantería donde se encontraban las galletas y las golosinas que Claudia guardaba para alguna ocasión especial. Lo que el pequeño no sabia es que estaba custodiada con llave. Carl sin saberlo se puso de puntillas sobre la silla, un ruido de fuera de la casa le hizo perder el equilibrio, pero antes de que la silla, después de balancearse cayera, Carl en un último esfuerzo e impulso logró quedarse agarrado del manillar, la lástima fue que el manillar estaba limpio y pulido, lo cual le hizo resbalar un poco, sólo hasta que el dedo meñique se soltara del manillar. La embarazosa situación hizo el pequeño se pusiera nervioso, por lo cual empezó a sudar, a sudar, más y más.

_-¡Oh! Carl te has superado, te has ganado otro punto¿cómo te la has apañado esta vez¡¡Ay¡¡¡ Que me caigo!_

En ese momento el dedo anular se soltó. La cara de Carl iba empalideciendo como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, los ojos los tenía abiertos como platos, el rostro pálido y su mirada estaba clavada en la puerta de la nevera de enfrente.

_-Oh, oh... ¿y si ahora sale de la nevera un Reih Gough? Oh vamos Carl como decia mi abuelita Eustaquia que en Paz descanse "isi es el diminutivo de Isidro y aquí no hay ningún Isidro"._

El pobre Carl ya no sabía que hacer, cada vez la mano le resbalaba más y más por la manilla. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue intentar alcanzar con su mano izquierda, (la que le colgaba) el manillar para no caerse, pero eso, sólo empeoro las cosas. El impulso que izo fue demasiado brusco...

_-O.O ¡se notan las flexiones!_

Sacude la cabeza bruscamente de lado a lado.

_-Carl, vuelve a la realidad, estas colgado de un manillar con una sola mano, el intento que acabas de hacer ha sido inútil, sólo lo has empeorado, mira el dedo corazón se va a soltar en: tres. Dos, uno... ¡BINGO! Se soltó._

Cierto el dedo se soltó. Carl empezaba a estar "realmente" nervioso. La mano ya estaba apunto de caerse.

_-Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que luchar... _

Esas palabras (no se sabe por qué) le dieron a Carl fuerza, estiró de nuevo el brazo, esta vez la mano se enganchó en el manillar.

_-¡yuhu¡¡Un punto para Carl y cero para la mala suerte!_

La pena fue que en ese momento las dos manos hicieron... coff

Se soltaron.

_-Retiro lo dicho mil para la mala suerte, cero para Carl._

Pero su mala suerte no acabó ahí.

* * *

Mientras, en la casa de Cáncer, el pequeño M.M. miraba por la ventana de su cuarto la tercera casa.

— ¡Máscara Mortal¿No deberías estar abajo?— le dijo el Santo.

—Pero, maestro, a mi no me caen bien.

—Da igual tu baja, vístete que te acompaño.

—Pero no quiero, no conozco a nadie, soy el único de mi edad.

—Pues buena ocasión para conocer gente, deberías, no, rectifico TIENES que relacionarte.

—Pero...

— ¡nada de peros¡¡AHORA!

M.M. salió de su cuarto con la cabeza agachada y se dirigió a la tercera casa. Su rostro mostraba una expresión de tristeza.

_- ¿Por qué he de ir a un sitio donde no conozco a nadie? además sólo se que hay una fiesta, pero no se porque, bueno he de hacerlo, por mi hermana, por la carta que leí hoy._

—**) (—) (—FLASH BACK—) (—) (—**

Amanecía otro día, M.M. se levantó de la cama muy temprano, Lorenzo acababa de levantarse, todavía se le veía en la cara las legañas de las mañanas, tras un cuarto de hora dio un bostezo gigantesco, y ya lucía como de costumbre. M.M. como de costumbre se levantó de la cama, se vistió, se arregló y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para ambos, él y su maestro. Cuando Quiuguer se levantó ya había pasado casi una hora desde que M.M. había puesto y preparado el desayuno.

—Muy bien pequeño aprendiz vas "madurando", hoy te dejaré el día libre, baja al pueblo si quieres que yo tengo cosas que hacer. Coge dinero.

M.M. no contestó solo limpió los platos, cuchillos, tenedores, tazas... y bajó al pueblo.

En el pueblo, lo único que veían sus ojos era que todos los niños tenían con quien jugar, en cambio él... Se dirigió a una pastelería, la única del pueblo, La Campanilla del Chocolate, así se llamaba. Se sentó en la terraza, y llegó un camarero.

— ¿qué desea tomar?

—Mmmm... Un batido de fresa y un croissant.

El camarero se lo trae.

—Son 5, 75€

M.M. Sólo paga pero sigue sin hablar. Se marcha de la terraza, de unas vueltas por el pueblo. Abre los ojos sorprendido, ve un rostro conocido entre tanta gente, corre hacia él.

— ¿Álvaro?— preguntó M.M.

― ¿M.M.?

—Hola ¿qué tal?

—Bueno, un poco... triste hace más de dos años que no veo a mi hermana ni a nadie conocido. ¿Y tú¿Qué haces aquí¿Te has mudado?

—No, yo sigo trabajando en Italia—dijo el hombre.

—Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

—He venido desde Italia a darte una cosa.

— ¿Has venido desde Italia sólo para darme una cosa?

— ¡Si!— Exclamó.

—O gracias—le da un fuerte abrazo.

Saca una carta de su bolsa de cartero y se la ofrece.

— ¿Es para mí?

Insiste en dársela.

M.M. la acepta y lee.

Urbanización Camaleón b6. Venecia Italia.

—Pero esta es la casa donde vivía —El cartero solo afirmó.

Siguió leyendo: RTE: Isabella Lota-Cancri Glasgow.

—Pero... pero... pero... si esa... es... mi hermana.— tartamudeaba de la emoción.

—La recibí y como sabía que estabas aquí le pedí al jefe unas... "vacaciones"—le guiñó un ojo—además se como lo has pasado te conozco a ti y a toda tu familia se como son.

—¡GRACIAS¿Qué hora es?— pregunta el pequeño.

—Las cuatro y media.

— ¡Qué tarde es me marcho!

— ¡Hasta... luego!— dijo el cartero mientras sacudía la mano de un lado a otro.

— ¡GRACIAS!— esa palabra se perdió en el aire.

M.M. corrió en dirección al Santuario como alma que lleva el diablo. Entró en el templo y se metió en su cuarto. Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a leer.

Con lo bien que estaba él en nuestra casa, su habitación ya estaba decorada a su gusto, un aire bastante siniestro, tiene sólo siete años tardo más de tres en intentar las telas de arañas que colgaban por las paredes echo por su amiga "Pakyrri", en Italia en colegio le insultaban por su aspecto de perverso pero las apariencias engañan. Mi hermano no es mala persona. También se lo pasaba muy bien con sus otras mascotas como "tenacitas" su bogavante pero, tuvo un "accidente", todo fue culpa de María la cocinera de la casa que pensó que era "la cena" y la metió a darse un baño MUY calentito en la olla. También tenía su "Shell", era la mascota preferida por mi hermano, incluso cuando nos íbamos de vacaciones a la playa la llevaba, se bañaba con ella... Pero desde que vino este estúpido de Quiuguer a casa y se lo llevó... mis padres no intentaron nada, incluso aceptaron en que me fuera haber si maduraba de una vez, eso fue justo lo que dijeron, haber si maduraba. Mis padres no nos querían, pasaban de los dos, eran unos pasotas, que no les importaba nada de lo que nos pasara como si me suicidaba, a ellos no le hubiera importado, no hubieran ido ni al entierro, todo eso era culpa del dinero, mi padre es bastante conocido en Europa y mi madre también. Mi padre es el embajador de Italia, ahora él y mi madre se mudaron a Portugal, allí viven rodeados de lujo por el dinero ganado siendo embajador, y mi madre es la periodista de una cadena de TV en Italia, a ella la mandaron corresponsal a Portugal para estar junto a mi padre, como dio yo "y a nosotros que, nos den".

Bueno y nuestra suerte, por lo menos la mía no a mejorado nada, me mandaron interna unos días después que se llevaran a mi hermano. Lo único que quiero es que esta carta llegue a manos de mi hermano, sólo conozco esta dirección así que la mando par ver si algún "cotilla" la lee y se la da, me haría un gran favor.

Solo quiero decirle a mi hermano que le echo de menos, sus lloreras, nuestras peleas... y sólo quiero verle, hace más o menos dos años que se lo llevaron y no he tenido noticias de él, y espero que no le haya pasado nada, también quiero decirle que cuando se sienta solo escriba cartas con sus sentimientos, y si puede que me la mande, estoy en un internado en escocia, Glasgow, tendrá el lujo que tenga(caballos, piscinas, una al aire libre y otra cubierta, pista de hielo, pista de patinaje, pabellón de deportes canchas de baloncesto...) pero aquí no hay el amor de un hermano. Bueno si el "Cotilla" de antes sigue leyendo que se la mande al aspirante de la armadura dorada de Cáncer en Atenas, Grecia, en el Santuario de Athena.

Bueno me despido que es tarde, y los monitores que nos vigilan me van a pillar y quitar la carta. Hasta luego, bye bye.

P.D. gracias, (si alguien se la da.)

P.P.D. Casi soy bilingüe, se Italiano (lógico) inglés (casi del todo) y estoy aprendiendo francés (se lo básico)

_- mi hermana... se acuerda de mi... tranquila cuando sea caballero te sacaré de alli como sea, aunque tenga que matar al encargado._

Una rara sensación corrió por el cuerpo de M.M. ¿sería el odio?

—**) (—) (—FIN FLASH BACK—) (—) (—**

Había estado pensando tanto tiempo que ya había llegado a la tercera casa, Géminis.

* * *

—Pan, pon, chef, peng klang... —Numerosos ruidos salieron de la cocina.

Su mala suerte no había acabado ahí.

— coff...coff— estornudaba el pequeño.

Una gran masa de harina había invadido la cocina, estaba hecha un asco.

Carl estaba tirado encima de la encimera, estaba cubierto de harina, huevos, y rodeado de ollas, cucharas...

— Pero... ¿qué es esto?— Entra Claudia asustada

—Lo, lo, lo, lo... lo siento, es que... tenía hambre y... me resbalé, y luego...

— Bueno aré la vista gorda, pero corre duche en tres segundos, que no llegamos.

— Gracias— eso fue lo único que le dio tiempo a escuchar a Claudia antes de que Carl acabara la frase, ya se estaba bañando.

Se cambió se preparó y fue al salón donde se encontraba Claudia.

— ¿Ya estas? Qué rápido— Carl se sonrojó un poco— Pues nos vamos

— Carl empezó andar hacia la puerta.

— ¡ah! Pero una cosa antes, Carl.

— ¿El que?

— Pues que cuando lleguemos, tendrás que limpiar todo esto y no te iras a acostar hasta que acabes con toda esta chapuza. ¿Entendido?

— Entendido —susurró

— No te he oído

— ENTENDIDO

— Bueno, así mejor.

Los Piscinioanos salieron de la casa, Carl seguía rápidamente a su maestra.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que bajar escaleras?— pregunta Carl

—...

—Joooo... ¿por qué?— Insiste

—Piensa un poco... ¿tal vez... será... porque... ESTÁ CUESTA abajo¿No querrás intentar volar?— le "grita" en tono sarcástico.

—Bueno me encantaría volar, surcar los cielos...

_-Otra vez con sus fantasías..._

—Si quieres hacer eso sólo dímelo que llamo al Santo de Tauro y con lo enorme que es con suplo te saca volando—Claudia echó una carcajada TAN grande que se oyó hasta en China.

—Eres mala

— ¿Yo mala? Eso tengo que oírlo.

—Pues óyelo ¡eres mala!— repitió

—Eso no me vale me lo tendría que decir otra persona. Por cierto hablando de que te sacarían volando, estás MUY delgado¿pasaste hambre?— pregunta con voz preocupada.

—No, pero mi madre también era así de palillo, me lo han preguntado más veces.

Siguieron hablando, el uno picando al otro, sus palabras se deslizaban por el aire y el viento se las llevaba.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Comentarios de autora:**

O.O Sorry... por tardar tanto en escribir pero es que nos fuimos de excursión una semana a la nieve con el colegio, y para colmo mi musa (Ágata) se tomo unas vacaciones unos días antes de que yo marchara, según ella, en la nieve hace mucho frío; yo le dije que era lógico que hiciera frío pero es una cabezota y se marchó a Hawai, cuando llegó el jueves 23 de febrero la encontré más morena que... no se, además venía con unos estampados de floripondios... pero eso no era lo mejor a parte de que llevaba montones de collares, pulseras, anillos... todos hechos con flores llevaba colgado (redobles de timbales) un ukelele, me dio una vergüenza encontrármela así... porque aquí es invierno. Bueno el caso es que llegó mientras estaba en la excursión por la noche a eso de las 12 o 2 de la madrugada (es que no llevaba reloj) pero la cuestión era¿cómo iba a escribir a esas horas con los profesoras vigilando que no hiciéramos nada fuera de lo normal? (para ellos era: algo que no fuese dormir) y la otra ¿dónde lo iba a poner? El caso es que le eché la bronca a mi musa por llegar en ese momento a esa hora y en ese lugar, desde entonces está siempre conmigo y no hace viajes "inesperados" bueno de vez en cuando se duerme (más bien esta todo el día durmiendo) ¡lógico que no se me ocurra muchas cosas! XD

Este cap. Bueno se supone que debía poner a donde iban y escribir sobre eso pero... si tenia que contarlo alo mejor se hacia demasiado largo y aburrida. Entonces, lo dejé aquí.

La carta al principio no tiene mucho sentido, pero luego intenta transmitir que como se siente sola escribió eso por como lo estaría pasando su hermano allí en Grecia.

Bueno y lo de siempre, cosas raras fallos, faltas, expresiones raras... ya sabéis todo porfa decírmelo. (Esperemos que no haya muchos) y claro (que no sea aburrido como el anterior)

**Diccionario:**

Pakyrri: es la araña que cuidaba M.M. cuando vivía en Italia, es una Latrodectus mactans (viuda negra) eligió esta especie más bien por el nombre, como el se sentía sólo sin amigos y como el nombre de la araña es "la viuda negra" pos hombre...algo tendrá que ver XD

Tenacitas: otro de los animales de M.M. Es un bogavante, bueno ERA un bogavante.

Shell: La mascota favorita de M.M., es un cangrejo, lo trataba como si fuese una persona

Lorenzo: (sólo por si alguien no lo sabe) es el nombre que recibe el Sol en muchos lugares y en algunas canciones, a la Luna se le llama Catalina.

P.P.D. Es como decir: pos pos data XD es por si te olvida algo después del pos data.

Mi espacio favorito **"agradecimientos"**

Bueno claro que a todos los rewiews del último capítulo: (sorry también porque fuese un "poquito" (insertad sarcasmo) aburrido)

A The Shade Ghost, a Little Nisa Pandora y a La Dama Arual (nuevamente)

**¡Gracias chicas!**


End file.
